Puella Magi Madoka Magica: A Whole New Region!
by madokarules
Summary: What happens when Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, Homura and Mami get transferred to another world? Will they survive? Will their new friends be traitors?
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
>Madoka stepped cautiously through a forest of black and white tiles. She recognized something familiar about this dream,<br>but couldn't make out what. She bumped into a set of stairs and walked up them very quietly. She stopped at a door and saw a lock on it. Madoka looked around for a key, but couldn't find one. "I'll take care of it." A voice said. Madoka turned to see a girl. A magical girl! Madoka looked at the girl and couldn't see a hint of a gem. Madoka just somehow knew she was a magical girl. She had a navy blue t-shirt coupled with an incredibly preppy skirt and cat kneesocks.  
>Madoka saw a pair of sunglasses in her hand and Madoka wondered why. Once the girl went past Madoka, the girl reached the door. Madoka ran up next to the girl. The girl's head turned to Madoka. She held her hand out. "I'm Levia." Madoka clasped her hand with Levia and they shook hands. "Madoka." Madoka replied. "You wanna help me out?" Levia asked as she stared at the grey door. "Help with what?" Madoka asked. "Oh, believe me, i've been out there before. There are a TON of witches." Levia explained as she transformed. She had a long, flowing lavender dress with an impossible amount of ribbons along with combat boots and a silver tiara with a polearm as her weapon. Madoka transformed as well. Levia's polearm instantly turned into a trident. Levia jammed the trident into the door and it broke. Levia was halfway to the balcony and then she paused. "You coming?" Levia asked as she turned her head. Madoka's head shot up and she ran to where Levia was and walked with her. Once they reached the balcony, familiars popped up out of nowhere and a rose appeared in Madoka's hand. As a familiar got closer to Madoka, the rose stick instantly turned into a bow. Madoka attacked a side of familiars, while Levia dealt with the rest. Madoka finished and Levia had a lot more to deal with than Madoka, so Madoka decided to watch Levia's battle moves. After a while, Levia was finished with all but one. She throwed the trident at a distance. It didn't miss but it wasn't enough. The trident turned into a polearm and she pulled vault above the familiar and, before the familiar could strike, the polearm turned into a trident and she striked down with it. Levia landed safely. "See you later." Levia said and she disappeared. Madoka's eyes shot open and she got up. "Just a dream..." <div> 


	2. Chapter 1: New People, New Discoveries

Madoka stopped at where Hitomi and Sayaka were. Sayaka was quivering with fear, while Hitomi was engulfed in laughter.  
>"I know your secret!" Hitomi chanted. Madoka ran up to Hitomi. "WHAT SECRET?!" She shouted. Hitomi pointed toward Kyubey.<br>"S-She's n-not a-a m-magical g-girl... she was j-just chosen.." Sayaka stammered. "What are you slowpokes doing?" The trio turned to see a girl. "It couldn't be..." Madoka whispered to herself. "I-I THOUGHT YOU DON'T GO TO SCHOOL!"  
>Madoka exclaimed. "That doesn't mean I can't visit my buddy." The girl chuckled. "Oh, hey, Kyu-" The girl's face was covered by her bangs, and it seemed dark. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! ME AND... you know what? Just... I don't care."<br>"Levia.." Madoka said. Levia transformed and her polearm immediately turned into a trident. She hung it over Kyubey and Kyubey fell from Sayaka's shoulder and blood splattered all over the floor. Levia still held her trident over where Kyubey was before Kyubey died. "So you were too slow, eh, Levia?" A voice said. A girl walked to where the four were.  
>"Asami..." Levia said with an angry tone. "What, I can't visit old buddies now and then?" Asami said as she grabbed Levia's chin. Madoka looked curiously at Asami. She had chest-nut colored hair that's naturally wavy and reaches slightly past her shoulders, with hazel colored eyes. She smiled at Levia cutely. Asami had black old style shoes with a neon green buckle. She wore black, genie like shorts with neon green stripe on the outside, ending in neon green lace. The arms and torso pieces are not connected. The torso is, well, a muscle shirt technically. It's black with neon green triangles, and the arms have detached sleeves with neon green diamonds on the back of her hands. She held a sword with a neon green, slightly curved handle with a black blade in the middle of which is serrated. The tip of the blade was covered with blood. "I knew about what Kyubey did to us." Asami explained. "I didn't want to, but I had to." She stared at the body. "He's not dead..." She whispered. "How are you so sure?" Levia asked. "If he was dead, we would be normal girls." Asami replied. The six looked to see a shadow like Kyubey's coming into view. But it wasn't Kyubey. The thing's name was Jubey.<p> <p>


End file.
